dark!
by BruneteChild
Summary: She crouched in the woods and watched her manner burn to ash. Long after the flames had consumed her house the snow began to fall and she crawled over to the ashen remains, and lay in the, now, snow covered ashes. "I promise, mt blood will never cause pain to anyone. Never again." Mystery Romance
1. Mea

**Hello everyone (: I have written a story for you all, and it's about a girl named Mea. The first few chapters are going to be somewhat confusing, and a little different, but don't worry it'll get better (: Please read on and make comments and suggestions. Email me () I really want your opinions! Thank you *roles out story***

I remember the smoke, the screams from the people who were trapped behind the burning doors, but most of all I remember seeing the figure of that boy as he ran into the snow dusted night; his silver hair tussled lightly by the wind. I remember and I dream of him turning to look at the small me, alone on the opposite end of the burning home I had loathed; I dream of him smirking at the me who couldn't even move, and him running further into the night. Gone.

I was alone, sitting in the ashes of the manner, when the Chairman found me. At first I was afraid when I saw him walking through the white snowy clearing, his long silvery hair, jacket, and scarf waving in the wind had made me think that he was a hunter, but as he came closer I could see that he was nothing of the sort. He wore wire classes that made him look somewhat feminine, and his hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail. He didn't see me at first, and I had debated on weather I should crawl away from his presence while I had had the chance; too late. As soon as the man saw me he stopped in his tracks. I remember his words like they were said just minutes ago; sweet and loving. No one had spoken to me in that tone before. No one.

"Have you lost your way, young child?" he was edging closer, stopping at the start of the black ashen snow, "You know," he was looking up for the house that no longer stoop; up at the grey, flakey white sky, "there was once a house here. As beautiful as the duchess that lived inside," _Duchess?_, "this manner stood prideful and strong, even though it was alone in the clearing, but it was massacred, burned to the rubles you sit in. Did you know that?" his dark eyes were piercing into me, and I squirmed under the weight his gaze.

I was always told to lie, so I shook my head. "No," I mumbled, thinking of more to add on, "I-I was just sitting here because it was warm. I'm a...trash." I pulled my legs closer to my chest and picked up the ashes like they were sand, letting it run through my fingers and stain my creamy skin. It burned, but I didn't flinch which made me smile a little to myself.

He gasped before crunching through the black, making his way closer and in an instant I was pulled up into, surprisingly, firm arms. His scarf was wrapped around my chilled frame before I could even make a comment about dirtying it up. "Then I'm taking you as my own," his smile was bright, and filled with something-an emotion I had never seen before, "would you like a home and a father?"

'_Father.'_ I rolled the word through my head, a real father; one that cared if I was gone, one that actually loved me; the me that was really _me_, a father I could run to for help, a home. I nuzzled my head into this strangers chest, warm. Closing my eyes I smiled when I felt his body rumble with a light chuckle.

I made a dissension that day. I wouldn't tell anyone where I had once lived, my past, or what I really was. No one would know; only me. _Only _me.

~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

I woke up in a small room on a somewhat soft feather bed. It was dark, but the fire to the far right of the room gave off a gloomy light for me to make out the rest of the details. The windows had no blinds, and from the inside I could see that it had stopped snowing and the moon was now dancing its rays across the sea of white that had settled on the surrounding land. With a huff I pulled the heavy blankets away from my body and walked to the door, standing up high on my tows I reached for the handle, and with a click the door creaked open. I knew people were here; three of them, I could hear them before I opened the door, the Chairman, a girl about my age, and a...a boy. I gasped.

"No way," I mumbled before straining my ear to listen in on their conversation even more. The boy was talking with the chairman, I couldn't help, but cringe at his voice; noble and pride filled. It pissed me off.

"Her name is Yuuki," the boy declared, "she was just minutes away from that place, and I protected her from a LevleE."

The Chairman clicked his tongue, "there seems to be more of them lately. I'm starting to wonder if this school will be a good idea. You know so that you're able to be closer to her and...your kind," he was chuckling now, "Yuuki, your supposed to eat the pudding not poke it.

Yuuki was the name of the girl.

"Kaname..." the Chairman had no time to finish. I could hear the weight of the plush couch give as Kaname (the noble boy) sat down next to the girl.

"Yuuki," there was something in his voice, something deeper than words could honestly explain.

I smelt the blood before she cut her finger, but I didn't know that she'd run in my direction, and before I knew it I was in a heap of the floor with a crying Yuuki. Wonderful.

Kaname was around the corner in a flash followed by the Chairman.

"Who's this?" he whispered as he crouched down to pick Yuuki up, his crimson brown eyes never leaving my silver and red ones. His hand brushed my leg and I jolted to my feet.

"I'm not the same as you!" I tried to make it sound like the truth, but my voice was too shaky.

Kaname nodded, and turned to the Chairman, Yuuki held close to his side as I prickled and glared at him. "She seems to know. Where did you say you found her again?"

"She was sitting in the ashes of that mansion. I adopted her," he was smiling at me in a prideful way, "Mea?"

I looked up sheepishly, but still with Kaname in the corner of my sight, "yes?"

He pulled Yuuki from the Kaname who was watching me like a hawk and stated, "Say hello to your new little sister! Yuuki!"

I looked at the sniffling cry baby then back up at the smiling father, "who do I say 'thank you' to?"

Kaname smirked and I flinched. "No one Ms. Mea. She will be your little sister, and you will be the one to protect her when I'm not around." He took a step closer and I took a step back, trying to hold back the growl in the back of my throat/

"I'm not listening to a noble like you! I'm not like you!" Yuuki must have still been scared because she had squirmed out of the Chairman's arms and was now huddled against Kaname who was staring at me with glinting eyes.

"You will protect her or I won't let you stay, Mea."

We glared daggers at one another till Yuuki's hiccups broke the silence.

"Why don't you go wash Yuuki up? She's really scared." Father stated.

I grabbed her hand and she yelped as I pulled her to the washroom, "Yes, father."

~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

I lifted up the warm rag to the sniffling brunette's face; she wouldn't look up at me, so I had to pull her face up so I could examine the mess. There was only one thing that concerned me; the blood smudge on the edge of her right cheek. I could smell it: LevelE.

"Yuuki, if you don't try to help me how am I supposed to help you?"

She sniffled and I sighed, a tick mark slowly forming on my left temple. _What a joy_, I thought as I wrung the dirty cloth in the sink, _she makes me look like the bad guy and now she won't trust me. Is this sibling love?_

As I argued on with myself I hadn't noticed that Yuuki had made her way to the edge of the counter. She was peaking up at me as if I was a foreign creature she had never seen before, brown eyes deep with questions. Then, she reached up and pulled lightly on my dress, "are you a princess?" it was hard to look into her eyes, and hide my sudden pulse of terror all at the same time.

I looked down at my dress, "no, I'm not a princess. Just a girl."

She giggled as if I had said something funny, "Mea reminds Yuuki of Kaname..." she was smiling up at me, "Yuuki loves Kaname."

I smiled, but in my mind I was screaming. What if she knew! How was she able to sense that we were alike! I'm not like that pureblood. I'm not. I never will be. Never. I would tell myself this till I started to believe it was true.

~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

The day class was like wild cats all crammed against the moon dorms' gates, each one screaming for the nobles that lie just out of reach, and who was the one pushing them back? Who was the guardian yelling with all her might, trying to sort out the crazed girls? Obviously not me. It was Yuuki. I could hear her high pitched voice as she called the females back. I was on the fence line; just watching, not a smile in sight. It's not like I chose to be a guardian, father had just pounded it on our shoulders, so that he could take care of his stuff (only god knew what he did), and most of the time I took areal view so that no one climbed over (it's happened before); quite frankly I didn't understand why they all piled here any ways. The 'moon' clearly stood for 'night time', so why were they piled here at dawn? No idea. I yawned and watched the scene unfold again.

"No! Step back. Step back! Ouch!"

Yuuki was yelling with more fury than before, but with no luck. I let out a sigh and hopped down with a thud. Making my way through the girls I used my mind to lightly nudge each one so there was a road leading to Yuuki. I stopped and turned to face the crying girls, took a huff of air and screamed, "SHUT UP YOU CRAZED CATS!" Silence, "why the hell are you here anyways? It's not like they even want you here. You are all day class and if you think—"

I was cut off when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, spinning around I met, face first with a white uniformed chest. Kaname.

"Hello Ms. Mea. Yuuki." He actually smiles a little when he said _her_ name. Bastard blood sucker.

Yuuki flushed; I growled, his voice was so sugar coated that it pissed me off, "don't act so innocent Kaname, I hate you no matter how sweet you talk." I added a smile just to touch things up some.

Yuuki gasped, "Mea!"

"WHAT!? This happens _all_ the time! You're, honestly, not used to it yet?"

Kaname chucked and tousled her hair, "It's okay Yuuki, she only hates me because I'm more attractive than she is."

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest with frustration and he began to walk away before leaning down and whispering into my ear. Then, he was walking into the crowd of yelling girls once again with his blood sucking minions right behind him.

Yuuki edged closer, "what did he say?"

"Nothing, I couldn't hear him." I walked the opposite way.

"Where are you going? Our dorms are the other way!"

"I'll do a search 'round the perimeter, you know these bitchy teens and they're unspoken love. Don't wait up for me." And I ducked under the tree, Kaname's words ringing through my thoughts _'Don't forget who's superior to you,'_ over and over they ran until I fell and lay in the grass clearing, tears streaming down my cheeks.

It was dark; very dark. I lifted my hand to my face, but wasn't even able to see my fingers wriggle; I lowered my arm back down to my side when I heard the snap, a misplacement of a foot that gave away my stoker's position behind me. I didn't dare move.

"I know you're there!" I bluffed.

No answer. No movement.

The congested darkness was closing in on me faster, and I could feel my breath speeding. "Why are you here?"

Foot step closer: a deep, rumbling chuckle.

I spun around, "Tell me!"

A hand on my waist, breath on my neck; lips.

I squeaked when I felt the shadow's tongue, wet on my skin, moving up to my jaw; feeling its way to my ear before the chilling words escaped with a cool whisper, "do you not know remember my scent, Mea?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead a light finger pulled my bottom lip lower and a mouth was pressed, firm against mine. I gasped. His breath was warm and his lips felt soft as silk. His hand tugged at my shirt, working its way up my bare back. His kiss was light at first, but I was drunk; drunk to the point of pulling him closer, so close that the only thing separating us was the thin fabric of our clothes. My hands pulled at his shirt; he chucked, but to my surprise he stopped kissing me and whispered into my ear once more.

"Mea," his tone was filled with longing and a somewhat teasing smile, "if only your thoughts weren't so dark all the time."

I gasped, and the darkness was gone. I was staring up at the sky that was now filled with stars, and into a pair of clouded violet/silver eyes; inches away.

"Mea," Zero looked pissed and somewhat bashful (if that was possible), but I realized something and couldn't help but blush a little. He was kneeling down and his arm was under the smalls of my back as if he was just getting situated to pick me up and carry me like a princes, or something.

I let my expression harden, "what chya doin' there?"

He went on with it and lifted me without a hint of hardship. Like I was a pillow, "I, honestly don't think it's good to worry the Chairman and sleep in the woods till midnight. You know who comes out at this time," he placed me on my feet and I dusted off the dirt on my uniform.

"Gay people creep around at night time."

"I was doing a patrol and I just dozed off. It's not even night…it's, like, morningish, you know." I wiped the dried tears from my cheeks.

"Yuuki said so too."

"Yuuki knows about the gay creepers? Who the hell told her about them!?" I acted like I was shocked and began to pound my fist in my hand like I was tough, "I'll kill them because they soiled my beautiful sister's _pure_ mind."

Zero was trying not to smile and a tick mark was making its way to the surface of his forehead. "You're stupid as hell."

I smiles, but that was _before _I remembered the dream again, I touched my lips. _That felt so real_, I thought_, how was that just a_ dream_?_

As I asked questions to myself I hadn't noticed that Zero was watching me as I walked. His eyes were intense.

"Did anything happen?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Mea, I'm not stupid I know that when you run away you're stressed. What happened?" He was pissed (what a jolly surprise).

"Like I said 'Nothing _you_ need to hear about." J_ust a really weird dream._ I couldn't add the last part; too awkward, but I blushed anyways.

He sighed, "You're such a bitch."

"You're the one that came looking for me!" I was in his face; on my tip-toes, pointing at him in an accusing way. In other words; I snapped.

"I only did it because Yuuki told me to!" forehead to forehead now, "go burn in hell for all I care!"

"I could give a damn if you died in a hole, bastard!"

"Whore!"

I froze, "Whore?" _What the heck is that supposed mean?_

He turned around and started walking again, "I'm not stupid Mea. I'm really not."

I walked behind him with my head down, deep in thought. _What the heck was that about? I haven't done anything with anyone,_ I thought about the dream, _sure, it felt real, but that was just a dream. I wasn't _really _kissing anyone…was I?_

Zero walked through the door of the Chairman's office first, and let it slam blank in my face. With a heave I burst through the doors and ran to my father's desk, shoving Zero out of the way.

"Daddy," alligator tears in my eyes, "Zero called me a mean name again!"

Zero was standing up now, "What? You're _telling_ on me!? You bitch!"

"See," I pointed to Zero. "Daddy, he's being a mean brother!" I was diving over his desk and trying to climb into his lap, avoiding the Zero that was burning with rage when Kaname came into the office. We all froze.

His eyes got big when he looked at the scene, "did I come in at a wrong time?"

Zero straitened, I rolled of the desk with a thud, not bothering to stand up, and the Chairman just looked at Kaname as if nothing was wrong and that this was just a daily routine (it mostly was), "What is it?"

"I believe that you know."

"Ah, yes, yes. Mea, Zero go, find Yuuki, I think she's making something in the kitchen."

Zero walked off with a blank face, but I just stayed sprawled out on the floor.

"Mea," my father was looking at me with curiosity, "what are you doing?"

"Daddy I don't want to stand up. Kaname scares me! He always harasses me and tells me he's better than me, and I don't know what he means by that," I put on the crocodile tears again, and I could see his expression softening.

"Awwwwww! My oldest daughter is so cute!" He had pulled me up and was hugging me now. I could see Kaname over his shoulder so I stuck my tongue out while crossing my eyes just to piss of the brunette.

"Mea loves her papa!" I gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before walking out of the office doors, making sure that Kaname could see my glare as I walked past. I shut the doors just short of Kaname's next words.

"Mea really is just like a little kid, and her height doesn't help her persona at all."

I gasped _cocky bastard! I can't help how tall I am!_ And made my way, fuming, to the kitchen where Yuuki and Zero were waiting.

**I touched it up a bit, I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm not sure about it all quite yet…may make a few more changes to the whole story line, but other then that I hoped you all liked it. I'll try to update by next week or sometime around there. *depending on school and stuff* THANK YOOOOOU!**


	2. Flash Backs

**Sorry this took SO long XD and I have a few more rights that I found on my dad's computer that I'll be putting on here, and also I'm thinking of doing a DARKER THAN BLACK fan right 3 Anyways. Here is what you've been waiting for. Sorry again.**

"I'm sooooooo hungry Yuuki!"

I was sprawled out over the kitchen table with my arms waving around on the cool wood, my stomach growling, and with Zero staring daggers at me just a few inches away.

"I wouldn't mind some help you two." She was trying to triple task and crack eggs into a pan, pull her hair out of her eyes, and cook noodles in the other pan on the oven.

Zero was beginning to stand up from his spot to help her, but I stood up first and held him there with my mind, and took my time to stand up. It's weird because I've always had this thing where I can move things with my will. Almost like hypnotism, but I don't have to chant anything to them. I just tell them what to do and they do it, but what I found was really weird was the fact that with Zero I didn't even have to _think_ per say, all I had to do was look at him and he would do what I was wanting.

He struggled to stand, but when he realized he couldn't move he put his elbows on the table and sulked to himself (trying to act _cool_ is what I called it).

"I'll help my beautiful little sister with _anything_." I skipped into the cooking area and grabbed the eggshells from her hands before throwing them into the garbage. "What is it that you would like me to do?"

She went back to concentrating on the noodles, and told me to watch the eggs and scramble them.

As I watched the egg whites bubble, for some reason the dream came back into my head. Not the entire thing, but just the words _'Do you not remember my scent?'_ Was I supposed to remember after _that_?

In my day dream I hadn't noticed Yuuki yelling, Zero stuck at the table cussing, or the smell of something burning. My first reaction was that the house was burning down or something, so I grabbed Yuuki and ran to the door, all while _willing_ Zero to stand up and move. Of course, Yuuki was the one who stopped before I could even grab the door knob, and she looked just as confused as I was before she started laughing her feathery giggle.

"What in the world are you _doing_ stupid!?"

"The house is burning down," I looked at the non-flamed walls, "I smelled the smoke, so we were running."

"Bitch, you burnt my food!" I looked over Yuuki's head and saw Zero at the over, fuming.

Yuuki smiled and patted me on the shoulder before walking over to help Zero. I sat back down at my usual spot, and chuckled to myself when I saw them bickering and small Yuuki trying to reach the pan that Zero was holding over his head.

_Remember my scent._

The words made me jump and I couldn't help, but look over my shoulders to see who was there. _What the hell is this_, I thought as I put my face on the wood of the table, _I don't know who you are, and I don't know what you mean…I'm _normal. At that point another flow of words echoed in my head. _'D__on't forget who's superior to you.' _I sighed out loud and turned my face back to the scene of Yuuki and Zero, but froze. They were both looking at me: Yuuki confused and as cute as ever, but what made me freeze was the hurt in Zero's eyes and the scent…LevelE…not quite as strong as it should be, just a whiff of LevelE.

"I'm not hungry at all." I stood up.

"Are you sure? We can make more for you." Yuuki was setting the pan back on the stove.

"No, I have a migraine again." I began walking, but was cut off by Zero.

He looked down at me with clouded eyes before whispering as quiet as he could, "You're whore," and walked away.

I didn't even bother to look back and instead of going to my room, I climbed out one of the windows down the hallway and into the tree before jumping out of that and running away from the dorms, and to the night class gate.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I stopped at the bars and just held on to them before sinking to my knees and bawling, turning my hack to the wall and cupping my head in my hands, I saw the moon's light reflecting off my moist hands.

"You can't cry in front of them, so you think it'll be so much better crying in front of me, Ms. Mea?"

I put my hands down and looked up at Kaname; probably walking back from his 'meeting'.

"I didn't know where to go, and this is the last place they would have looked." I don't know why I was talking to him, but it just all came out, "I had a dream and for some reason I can't really figure out what it meant."

Kaname was sitting next to me now and looking at me like I was some sort of experiment to him.

"A dream?"

I nodded, not bothering to explain.

He posed for a second before looking up at the moon and letting his head rest against the bars of the gate, "I feel like this place is a cage, but you should know why I stay here."

I nodded again. _Yuuki._

"That day that she was almost attacked she's always had a fear of," he gestured to himself and me, "_us._" He said the word like we were family or something.

I shot up and pointed down at him, "_We _are nothing alike! I am _not _the same as you! I am NOT the same as you! You've always had this stupid fantasy about convincing me that we're alike, trying to force your stupid thoughts on my shoulders! I hate it!" I started to trudge away, but he had grabbed my shoulders from behind and was holding me still.

"If we aren't alike then, how can you smell _him_?" His head was closer to my right ear. "How can you control people like you do? Why is your skin so ashen and cold?" He ran his finger down my neck and moved his lips closer to my neck, "you're a monster, just like _me._"

I pushed him away and ran, tears were making their way down my face, and as I whipped them off I went head first into a chest, knocking myself to my butt and causing the victim to hunch over in pain.

"What…the hell was…that?" Zero was trying to breath. When I noticed who he was I prepared myself to run again. Standing up I shot in the other direction, but he had a grip on my elbow, "no, you're not running anymore. Why are you doing this!?" He had forced me to look him in the eyes, "are you stupid or something? You're making Yuuki worry and you keep on talking to that leach like it's nothing!"

I sniffled and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, I just…" I hesitated. "I don't know what to do anymore."

He loosened his grip a little before cupping my head in his hands and looking deep into my eyes. He smiles before lightly saying, "Your eyes kind of freak me out some times."

I gawked at him before laughing and pushing him away, "you're a douche! My eyes colors don't have anything to do with this!" I had this thing where my right eye was this silver color and the left one was a red (sort of brown though).

He chuckled and ruffled my bangs, "don't cry then." He was walking away now.

I caught up to him, "you didn't hear anything did you?"

"Hmm?" Zero was all confused now, and I realized that he hadn't seen anything.

"Oh, uh…nothing, never mind." I was blushing now.

"Wait," he froze, "what are you talking about?

"Nothing." I kept walking, but for an odd reason I put my fingers to my lips and sighed, like a love struck teen.

"Damn it Mea! Who the hell did you kiss!?"

I spun around only to meet with his chest. With a yelp I tried to jump back, but he held my shoulders again.

"I didn't kiss anyone! He did it first, and I couldn't see him! It was a dream, but I think it was real, but it wasn't! It wasn't, I swear!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He was yelling now, "Mea, you're loosing your mind! You freak out at everything and you don't even think anymore! Who the f*** did this to you!?"

My eyes were watery and my knees gave out on me, but he was holding onto my arms, and all I could do was sob to the ground.

"Stop it Mea. I don't like seeing you cry." He kneeled down in front of me and was trying to hush me up. "I'm sorry I said it. Please, just knock it off," and right after that he did something unexpected; he pulled me into a hug, his head at the smalls of my neck, whispering into my skin.

"Zero…" As soon as I started talking he pulled me in closer.

"Shut up for a second. I'm not listening to you until your tears dry up."

He held me there and the tears came again and I hugged him as I cried. _I don't know anymore._

T~T~T~T~T~T~TT~T~T~T~T

_I was sitting under the Sakura tree in our backyard, listening to my mother and father bicker in the living courter, behind shut doors and I could still hear them scream. My new purple dress was sprawled out on the grass and the warm breeze was swaying my hair onto my face, but I didn't care. This always happened._

_I looked past the bared gate and out into the woods. This home was a cage. When I was even smaller I always thought of myself as a little bird that was locked away._

_I herd a small thud from behind me and turned around to see what the source of the noise was. I saw a small bird in the grass and frowned down at it, I towered above the helpless creature and it somewhat reminded me of myself. I picked it up and walked to the back door of the mansion._

"_Mother," I opened the door and was about to tell her about the baby, but she was already at the door when I came in, "I found this." Holding it up to her I expected to be praised, but instead she hit my hands and knocked it to the floor, "Mom! What are you—"_

_I was cut off by a crunch as her foot smashed the bird; a reminder of what I was, "If you ever bring something so useless to me again," she held me by the shoulders and forced me to look into her eyes, her kneeling knees on the bloody bird, "I'll throw you into the cold." Her eyes were crazed and yet her smile was still beautiful and pure._

_Throwing me to the side she told me to pick up the mess and walked to the other end of the house—her room—and didn't come out again that day._

_I looked down at the smeared bloody remains of the helpless animal and began to cry as I scooped it into my hands I looked out the back window as I was walking to the garbage, and on the branch of the tree I was just sitting under was a mother bird, calling for the baby I cradled in my hands; calling for bloody remains of a life that never found its meaning: me._

T~T~T~T~T~T~TT~T

**I'll have this updated much sooner than the last chapter…I'm deeply sorry about that! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Wake Up

**Sorry for the scarce updates and whatnot. I know I say this every time, but I truly am. I appreciate you all reading my work, and thank you so much for that! ^_^ I also appologise in advance for any errors that there may be in this work. I too am learning as I go *haha* have fun!**

Gasping for air, I reached out to grasp onto whatever I could, but as soon as my hands clamped down on nothing but air my vision came back. And I wasn't outside, but instead I was in a room with cream colored walls, rolling over on my side I found that I was on a red sofa, the exact one that's in the Chairman's room. With a sigh of realization, I sat up and looked around the Chairman's room, rubbing away the grogginess that sleep tends to cast on the eyes.

Taking in my surroundings, I found my senses begin to twist their attention away from everything around me and focusing on one subject: bladder. Shooting up from my position and jumping over the back end of the small sofa, I darted to the right and ran through the oak door leading to the shower area, took another right which led to my so wanted destination.

After I was done with that I began to realize something that I should have as soon as I had woken up; the shower was running. My face flushed as my heart began to pick up pace. B_ut the 'In Use' sign wasn't on the door_, I thought to myself in a flustered stockade of jumbled thoughts. Slowly peeking out the door my vision was taken to a thick wall of fog. _if I can feel my way around_, I thought, _I bet I can get to the door_, but as soon as I walked out the shower stopped and I heard Zero.

"Mea?"

_Oh shit_, "Yea?"

I could hear him groan with frustration, "I don't have a towel, what part of the room are you in: left or right?"

I thought again, "Right...I think."

"You think?" He paused, "are you light headed from the fog? Damn it Mea, why did you come in here when you don't do well in heat?" The shower door shut as he stepped out.

"Relax, I'm fine...I didn't hear the shower is all."

"Close your...eyes and just sit down or...something."

I did what he told me to, and before I knew it I could feel my head beginning to spin from the heat in the air.

"Zero?" I squeezed my eyes shut and stood up again, feeling my way around once more, "I have to get...out...head s-spinning."  
>There was no reply, and I could smell it.<p>

"Zero?" LevelE was mixed with the air, its bitter-sweet stench looming over my drowsy self. "Zero..." I began to open my eyes and gasped when I saw Zero leaning against the shower door, hunched over in pain. He had managed to get his pants on, but his shirt was gone, and his hand was placed solidly over his face, hiding his eyes.

"Zero?" I reached out.

"No!" Pushing me away he tried to turn closer to the wall. "Don't even. I just don't feel good. Go."

"What..."

"Just get the hell out Mea!" He was gasping now and LevelE was now eating away the air; I had to plug my nose.

Crouching down in front of him, I willed his hand away from his eyes and hushed him telepathically, telling him to do only what he thought was right. To my surprise the first thing he did was lunge forward and pin me to the ground, eyes still closed.

"Zero!?"

"I told you to leave." His eyes were still closed tight, and his chest was heaving, making him dig his nails into my shoulders and I tried not to flinch.

"What's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

"No."

"You're a liar! I can _smell _the defect Zero!" I gasped. _Shit, he doesn't know…_

"Shut the hell up Mae! You don't know anything okay! You have no idea what I am! _How _I became…_this!_" He spat 'this' out with such a sting that it made my heart skip a beat in terror.

I didn't know what to say. How to help, so I did what I do best: talked. "Zero, you can take some blood tablets, you-we can get through this all." I was genuine.

He scoffed, "_We_? Are you serious!?" Eyes still closed. "Mea, you have no damned idea about how I feel! You sound just like the Chairman "we can get through this". No. I don't want your help," he leaned in closer, but as he did it he dug his nails further into my flesh.

I gasped and tried to pull away, not because of the paid but because of the stench of him. This LevelE was oozing out of him now, suffocating me.

"Zero, stop it."

"I can't Mea. I can't," and he opened his eyes the least bit, revealing the crimson red that had engulfed them.

"Zero," I wanted to look away from the painful image, but my eyes stuck to it. "STOP THIS!" Pulling my arm free from under me I wound back and hooked him under the jaw. He rolled off of me, cradling his face. Just as soon as he was off of me I took my chance and jumped on top of him. With his arms pinned under him, and my legs straddling them in their place, I glared down at him, "You are _not _a monster," I took my hands and grabbed onto his shoulders, yelling as loud as I could, "you have control! You are not this thing! You are _you_! Okay? Do you hear me? You are Zero!"

He wouldn't look me in the eyes and I thought that maybe I'd gone too far, and began to loosen my straddle on his torso, but he looked up at me, making me stop in my tracks. His eyes were shimmering with the most painful sorrow, the deepness loss I could have never known: didn't want to know.

"Mae, I…" he trailed off on his own thoughts. His eyes were beginning to turn back to their normal grey/purple, "I'm sorry. I just lost myself."

Smiling I stood up, pressing my pointer finger to his mouth with a huge grin on my face. "Don't even keep it up. I know exactly what you're gonna say, and I don't care, just don't let it _ever_ happen again."

He looked shocked for a second. Then, his eyes trailed off, and his face turned stone white, but he still managed to put on the most evil smirk I'd ever seen, "I didn't know you liked purple lace."

"Purple lace," I looked where his eyes were and immediately wished I hadn't. I forgot I was still wearing my uniform skirt, and I was standing over Zero in a very unladylike way. "Shut the hell up!"

He was still laughing on the ground as I shut the door to the bathroom, fuming in disbelief that I had chosen to wear such sexy underwear on a day like this. I wished I could just damn myself to hell, and get it over with.

...

Kaname stood in the Chairman's office. They both talked about the affairs that the Night Class and Day Class were facing, but Kaname smelled the stench before he heard Mae yell. She was sending a shock wave out that any pureblood would be able to sense from even _miles _away. He turned his back to the Chairman midsentence and froze.

_What the hell _was _that? _he waited for the shock wave, but it never pulsed again.

"What is it Kaname?" The Chairman was beginning to stand, but the Pureblood was smart enough not to get him involved.

"Oh, nothing. I was just listening in on some purple lace conversations is all."

"Purple lace...I swear, you say the damnedest things at times."

"Now, Chairman, I would like to bring up the case of the LevleE that you call 'your son'." His grin was shadowed by the light in the room, and all one could see was the gleam off his abnormally sharp canines along his set of white, white teeth.

The Chairman swallowed once before stating, "so, you can sense it too."

**Thank you once more. I would like to state that, once again, I am terribly sorry for ANY mistakes that have been made. It's 12am here and I haven't had much time to read it over more that twice *hehehe* I want to say that I am planning on updating again this weekend if school allows me too. Bye Bye! :)**


	4. Angelic Boy

**Here is another ^_^ the story is beginning to take a turn MWAHAHAHHA! I'm so happy! Hahaha, thank you for reading **** this beginning part is a flashback BTW…onwards**

_My father kept me caged away ever since my mother disappeared. It used to be that I could walk out and play in the yard, but eventually that changed and I was told to be indoors at all times. That too changed. I'm locked in my room, windows barred and doors locked and bolted with the rarest medal that not even my own father can break through._

_I sighed to myself as I watched the birds fly past. I was holding onto a small doll that Sarah (the maid) had given me a few months ago. Looking down at the doll I smiled the least bit, thinking about what she had said as she had handed to be along with a small comb:_

"_Dearest child," I could see the pity in her eyes as she looked down on me. "Your father doesn't hate you he just doesn't want anything to happen to the last treasure he has."_

"_But if he cares so much than why is he mean to me!?" I was frantic and terrified that my last hope of love had taken me away from the farthest place I could go, outside._

"_Take this doll sweetness, but don't let anyone else see it." She looked around frantically, "even if they ask if you have a doll, say 'No' no matter what." And she was gone out the door once more._

_With a sigh I tossed the blonde beauty back into its hole in the wall behind the pillows of my window-chair. My father was slinking down the hallway now, and I could hear him as I scurried back to my place on the bed. He never liked me on the window, and one day when he had found me there he had broken my four fingers on my right hand saying:_

"_You go near that window again and I'll break your body in two!" His eyes had the same mad furry in them as my mothers had during her last days._

_My fingers healed in minutes of course, but still. It hurt just as much anyways._

_The door clicked as my father's steps stopped._

"_Mae." He glared down at me on my bed, knowing all too well what I had done. "What are you doing?"_

"_Just sitting, that's all."_

_I could _hear_his breath stop. "WHAT?"_

"_Sorry, I forgot to say 'sir'."_

_He glared down at me and nodded once before taking a step into my domain and looking out the bared window. For that smallest second I saw the man that he once was, brave, strong, smart, and my father._

"_Are you okay in here?" He was gazing down at my hands that were picking at the edge of my pillowcase._

What? _I thought to myself over and over again._ Is the a dream?_ But despite my disbelief I shrugged like I didn't care at all, screaming to my heart and my father's that he would see I was lying. He always did all the other times I lied. He had to see it this time. He didn't._

"_I'm glad you're okay here," he smirked and his green eyes clouded over once more. " Your mother always told me she hated it here; said that she would not have her daughter grow up in such a cage…" He spat the word 'cage' out with such furry that I flinched, he noticed and spun to face my direction again, "It's not a cage. You know that, right, Mae? You know it's not a cage."_

_His head was beginning to tilt and I could hear the crack of every fiber in his neck, the tearing and wheezing of my skin as muscles as they were pulled and broken in every which direction. As his neck tilted, and his eyes dug deeper into my soul I felt myself beginning to be pulled away; my heart was racing, and I'm pretty sure I was screaming for him to stop, but the more I screamed the more him smile widened and the more his head tilted until one big snap, followed by silence. And there his voice was once more:_

"_Your mother always told me…told me all the time. This cage will kill us all."_

I gazed off into the night while I sat at the edge of the night class gates. I guess it wasn't exactly night because it was technically 5am, but whatever. I was staring off into the darkness of…day? With a sigh I closed my eyes and listened to the silence of the morning, the vampires were all stirring back to their dorms and within the day class I could hear the small heart beats beginning to pick up pace as the minds were woken from their slumbers.

I was pulled from my bliss when I heard a low cough of someone clearing their throats. Kaname. He was smiling up at me with his cocky, closed eyed grin. I hated it. It reminded me of a disgusting presence.

"Ho, ho, ho." I smirked down at him, rolling over on my stomach and crossing my legs back. "You little delve, what are you doing up at such an hour? And coming from the _Sun___Dorms too."

He chuckled before walking further into the courtyard of the night class. "That's not any of your business now is it?" He glanced up at me, but I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about Zero, trying to find his whereabouts with my mind, reaching out for his fragile senses. "Where is the oh so great Zero you're always with?"

I shot a glare down at him, and he was smiling like the ass he is again. "Shut the hell up Kaname. Go away before the sun comes out and burns you up." I went back to looking off into the distance. This time I thought that I could hear footsteps approaching, "seriously though, you should go," I hopped down from my perch. "I can hear someone in the forest."

"They're not as close as you take them to be, and they mean no harm." He was smiling.

"How can you tell?"

"It's simple," he was testing me; I could sense it in his tone, "I don't deny what I am." And he was gone.

I froze as the smiling face entered into my mind again, followed with a cracking noise. I know who he reminded me of. My father.

…..

It was the same routine again: Yuki gets attacked by crazed bitches, Kaname saves her, Zero gets butt hurt, I laugh. The same for the next three days, but with each day that passed on I began to hear the snapping noises more and more. They were beginning to take over my ever step, every moment of peace, ever second of every day till I was constantly having to lock myself away in my own mind and just run in the night. Every night I had the same dream of the intense kiss, I had had it so much that I was beginning to imagine the bruises on my arms from where the guy in the dream had grabbed me to pull me closer to him. I couldn't sleep anymore, and my mind was always ringing.

Just this morning I had walking down the hall and ran into Yuki, but I had her for something else and pulled her to the ground. I would have killed her if it weren't for Zero who had thrown himself on me and pushed me into the wall at full force. I apologized of course, but I couldn't go on like this anymore.

The Chairman was begining to notice my ticks and twitches. I jumped when I heard a door shut, screamed when someone touched me, and when no one was looking I was always thinking of my father: his dark eyes, his soulless dark, green eyes.

I was sitting under a Sakura tree when I heard Kaname.

"Mae?"

My eyes shot open, and I froze. He was standing over me, his eyes were dark red, and the moon's light was gleaming off of his perfect skin.

"You know you can't do this anymore."

The cracking was getting louder and my breath began to catch. _Yes you can, he's tricking you! He thinks you're the stupidest vampire in the world! Tell him you know he's tricking you-no! Tell him you're even better a vampire than he'll ever be. _

I smirked up at him, making my mind so jumbled and confused that I knew he could see is around me, knew I was losing my mind. "No. I'm better than you Kaname. I can hide this for as long as I want to. Purebloods don't have problems, we're not scum. You of all should know that already."

His eyes were wide, "Mae you need to leave." Within an instant his hands were on my shoulders, "you need to leave this place before you mess everything up. Before you wake Yuki up, before Zero begins to see. Mae, are you listening to me!? Leave of I'll kill you!"

I looked deep into his eyes and saw it. He was serious within an instant I stood up and bolted to the front gate. The more I panted for air, the more the cracking was ceasing to stop, and I was gaining my mind back. _What are you doing! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ I kept running, even when the tears were forming, I kept running, not even bothering to wipe my eyes off. I didn't look back and as the night began to shift into day I realized what I had left at back at that ashen mansion. I realized why my father had kept me locked away for so long. I remembered the boy in the snow as the flames ate away at my most prized possessions. I remembered the boy who had said that he would be back. The boy who had played with me in the yards, but I had not noticed. I _remembered_.

I cried out to the sky and fell to my knees, tearing at my hair and slapping myself in the face, "wake up! Wake up Mae! You just have to wake up!"

The boy in the snow turned in my direction as I gazed at him in my memories, and I saw his eyes: golden.

"Wake up Mae!" I screamed and screamed and screamed. But the memory flooded in, the face seeped into my memories.

The boy smiled so light and pure to my broken self, and he accepted me.

I screamed again before falling to the ground as the name oozed into my heart:

Krad. The angelic little Krad. The boy my mother had loved so dearly, the boy who had been my father's pride. Krad, the boy that stained my hands red with murder. Krad. The boy I had let kill my soul and the boy who had watched my family burn in flames with a smile.

With his bright smile and tender laugh the world went dark once more.

….

Zero couldn't believe what the Chairman was telling him. Mae wasn't gone. She had to be here still.

He charged through the door of the office and ran to her room yelling her name as he barged in. All of her things weren't gone, but she wasn't anywhere. Her bed hadn't even been made, and as he turned the corner to go to his own room he ran straight into Yuki.

"What is it?" Her eyes were full of sadness.

"I think she was afraid."

"What are you talking about?" He scoffed, "Mae's never afraid of anything, she's tough."

She looked at her feet before lifting her hangs to her bruised neck, "She was acting weird this last week." She looked up, "I think she needs us."

He froze, staring at Yuki's blue skin, "Yuki, I'm going to go find her."

She was smiling as he turned away and ran to the front door, "good luck Zero."

…

The girl had a full head of hair that's for sure, but from her position and the snow that was slowly piling up on her body one could obviously see that she was a damsel in distress.

The boy chuckled before cradling the girl up in his arms and carrying her in the direction of the town. This was going to be fun.

**Lots of cross over action in this one :) I love it! Thanks again guys!**


End file.
